Dreams
by Summerwind89
Summary: Nightmares plagued Wynn at night. But what if these dreams are not just dreams but memories of a lost past. Follow Wynn as she starts to reclaim her memories that she lost during a traumatic event. ThorinxOC


Fire all around, destruction every where you looked. Fire licked at buildings as they crumbled. A dragon's roar echoes through the halls of a once mighty civilization. People running, screaming for their lives. The injured limped, crawled, or hobbled to safety. I stood watching everything that happened knowing that there was nothing I could do. I was frozen to my spot in fear frantically searching the wounded and the frightened looking for one person.

Then I saw a man with long flowing dark brown hair almost black looked my way. Even from the distance I could see his bright blue eyes from where I stood. He looked at me with relief in those orbs. But they changed dramatically to fear, he started running towards me. Yelling something that was drowned out by groaning and wood splintering. Looking behind me just as a building blazed with fire collapsed around me. Only a name escaped my lips in a horrifying screech. "THORIN!"

Jerking up out of bed breathing hard, drenched in a cold sweat. Looking around I was back in my room with the alarm clock blinking three am. Sighing I headed for the bathroom. This is the third night this week I have had that same dream. Taking a quick shower to rid myself of the night sweat. Finally clean of the sweat, I went back to bed to try to get a little more sleep before work.

Sleep did not come so well sighing I got up around five thirty admitting defeat. I got dressed and headed down to the lobby of my apartment. Walking out to the street a hand flew to my shoulder.

"The time has come for you to go back. Back to where you belong. Back to him, to save him." They said in my ear. Turning around to see who it was but they were gone without a trace. Shaking my head I continued on my way to my job.

Once at work I tried to put the nightmare and the incident behind me and concentrate on my job. When my shift ended I went to my locker to gather my things to head home. "Wynn do you want to come drinking with us? It's Rebecca's birthday." My co-worker Abby asked. I smiled and nodded. Maybe a girls night out might help erase the nightmares.

We went out to a bar to celebrate Rebecca's birthday. I had so much fun but the fun had to end sometime. I said good night and made my way home. I didn't live very far which I was glad. Reaching my apartment I unlocked the door and went inside. Locking the door I headed for my bedroom.

Collapsing on the bed letting my mind drift off to the world of dreams. Hoping that I wouldn't have that nightmare. As sleep took me I dreamt of falling causing me to jump. Opening my eyes to look around something was wrong. I wasn't in my room, I wasn't even inside anymore.

"Where the hell am I?" I blurted out completely confused.

"You my dear are on the outskirts of the Shire." Someone said behind me. Looking up at a strange bearded man in grey robes had me scrambling to my feet. That wasn't such a brilliant idea as suddenly I felt light-headed from the fast movement. Putting his hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Calm down my dear."

"Calm down? Calm down? Why the hell should I do that. Where the hell am I and what the hell am I doing outside when I clearly was in my room? Who the hell are you!" I shouted moving as far away from him as possible.

"My dear there is no need for that language. I am Gandalf the Grey. I merely brought you back home well as close as I dare get alone," he said.

"No...no my home is back in Michigan in the United States. I have never heard of the Shire." I could feel a headache coming on.

"Wynniera do not peg me for a fool. How can you have forgotten your home. The land where you were born. The people whom you love more than life itself?" Gandalf shouted. I took a step back and put my hands to my ears.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked sitting down since my legs were shaking horribly.

"There is much that I know about you my dear Wynn. Tell me what do you remember growing up in this so-called Michigan was it?" he questioned. I tried to remember but it was all a blank. I have never been able to recall what happened before five years ago.

"Five years ago I had woken up in a hospital bed with no memories of my past. They told me that I was in a fire. All that I remember from before the accident was my name. I can't remember anything else. But the doctors told me that was common," I shook my head not fully understanding. Rubbing my arms where the fire left me scarred.

"In time my dear you will have your memories back. Come with me there are a few people I would like to introduce you to," he said starting to walk away.

I didn't move, I couldn't move. I was still in shock over everything. "Are you coming or not? It will be dark soon I must see to my group that they go where I need them to go." Shaking my head I got up and raced after him. Why was I following him I really don't understand it myself but he seems to know of my past. I mean come on who else knows my full name?

We walked in silence until we came to a group of people about the same height as me. "Gandalf glad that you have come." A man who wore a very interesting hat came up to us. "And who's the lass?"

"This Bofur is Wynn. She has some old friends that she is in need of seeing." He stated to the others. I looked up at him and he eyed me to keep quiet and go along with what he was saying.

"I have never seen a lady wearing trousers before," said a young man with what little of a beard he had braided in two. He was wearing a knit sweater that looked like he made himself.

"That my dear Ori is none of our business but hers of what she wants to wear. Let me introduce everyone here. Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin. The others have already gone on ahead to our fourteenth member. Now let us be off." Gandalf started to walk on-wards as everyone passed me. I stayed where I was not really understanding what the hell was going on.

"Are you coming Lady Wynn?" the one named Ori asked me. I nodded starting to walk with them.

They spoke amongst themselves occasionally looking back at me. Then speaking again. Ori walked next to me smiling. "My lady just curious where you married to someone of high importance?"

"No I do not believe so. Why do you ask?" I questioned looking at him.

"Oh it's just your ring. Isn't that a betrothal ring?" he pointed to my hand.

"I actually do not remember. You see I was in an accident a few years back and lost some of my memories. I have always had this ring. I do not take it off," I sighed looking at the simple silver ring with gold braided into the band.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something sorrowful," he hung his head in shame. I chuckled and sat my hand on his shoulder.

"Do not feel bad. Gandalf said that my memories shall come back with time. I am a bit frightened to find out what my life was like before the accident." I answered honestly.

Night fell and we reached a door in a hill with a glowing sign engraved in the wood. Someone in the front rang the bell as they all crowded the door. "I would stand back if I were you." Gandalf warned me. I nodded and stayed beside him as someone was yelling as the door opened and everyone fell into the entrance.

"Gandalf," a man said who was probably the same size as me.

We walked in as everyone went to the pantry to grab all that was in the poor man's panty. I lost sight of Gandalf as so much was going on. I went up to the man who Gandalf told me was called Bilbo. "Where is the restroom?" I yelled trying to get his attention. He pointed then ran off to grab food away from Ori. Once I was in the bathroom that's when for the first time noticed that my clothes were different. I had on a dark green almost blue tunic with a leather belt around my middle to make the shirt look almost like a dress. Then black legging like pants and brown knee-high boots. My face looked the same and so did my hair except it was a little longer.

Walking out Gandalf was counting the men or should I say dwarves is what he called them. Everyone finished pulling out food and set it on the table. I sat in the kitchen trying very hard to remember my past but nothing. I was interrupted by Bilbo placing a salvaged plate for me. "Here before they eat everything. Can't leave a lady hungry now can we?" Bilbo said smiling even though he was angry at everyone.

"Thank you Mister Baggins. I am sorry about being here uninvited. It wasn't my idea to come here." I whispered. He shook his head and smiled again.

"You by far are most welcomed here. You have shown me nothing but respect. And I am quite sorry but I do not know your name."

"It's Wynn." I held out my hand to him. He took it and then kissed the back of it.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he whispered making me blush.

After dinner was over the dwarves sort of spread through the house. Bilbo was off talking to Gandalf about the rude behavior of the dwarves. I was going through his house looking at his books and maps. I looked at one map that showed the names of the mountain ranges, towns, forests. This world was amazing compared to regular earth.

Sitting down in a chair I closed my eyes feeling exhausted after my journey here. I started to fall asleep until I heard singing. I got up to see what was going on. Only to duck a few times from flying dishware. A cup was heading straight for my face when I caught it, sent it up and over me to kick it safely to Kili. "How in the world did I do that?" I asked out loud earning a pat on my back from the others.

After the song everyone started to settle down, well everyone but Bilbo who was just staring at his cleaned dishes. An older dwarf came up to me and bowed. "My dear you look familiar. Have we met?" he asked. There was a nagging feeling that I have met him but could not place it

"I am sorry but I do not remember," I started when he shouted.

"Wynneira! You are Wynneira. Lass how long has it been since I have seen your smiling face. Brother come take a look. This is Wynneira." The balding dwarf came up to us and looked at me.

"By my beard it is her. Lass where have ya been? We thought you dead all these long years. Is Thorin going to be surprised." When he mentioned that name the dream of the dragon played through my mind. The man with the stunning blue eyes appeared, my voice yelling his name. Then darkness engulfed me.

"Give her some air. Let her breath," Bilbo shouted. Coming to I felt as if I was run over by a truck carrying fifty tons of metal.

Opening my eyes to see everyone around me. Sitting up as two arms went around my waist helping me to my feet. Looking at the two taking in their appearances they were both handsome. One with golden hair, a braided mustache, and blue-grey eyes. The other one had dark brunette hair that almost looked black, warm brown eyes and barely stubble for a beard. Finally on my feet they looked at me.

"You alright lass?" Balin I think asked me.

"I think I would like to lay down for a bit," I whispered finding my voice rather hoarse.

"You can follow me. I will show you to a spare bedroom." He started walking down a hall. I went to follow him but found my legs a bit unsteady. The brunette dwarf picked me up and followed Bilbo. "You may stay here until you are feeling better." Then there was a knock on the door causing him to excuse himself.

Going in the room it was splendidly decorated with doilys. I wondered if his mother decorated it and he kept it that way. The dwarf laid me down on the bed. "If you shall need anything my lady just let my brother Fili or I Kili know and we will be happy to get it for you." He bowed low as I nodded then he left. Feeling my eyes grow weary I closed them and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Singing woke me up and a voice that made my heart race. Not understanding why I walked out of the room. Going to the living room to see all the dwarves together and singing a very sad song.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old.

We must away at break of day

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light."

It broke my heart hearing the voices sing of something that happened. I couldn't help but feel as if I might have been there wherever it was that was taken over. I don't understand why in the world I would have been there. An ache in my head came back causing me to lose my balance.

"Whose there?" That voice, that voice from my dreams. I fell to my knees holding my poor head. Opening my eyes to see boots in front of me. Following the boots to legs, to torso to finally his face. My eyes widened as I gazed into the blue eyes that were oh so familiar. His face looked at me with disbelief. He went to his knees taking my face in his hands. "Wynneria? Can it be?"

"Thorin?" I asked my head just pounded causing me to cry out in pain. Closing my eyes, pushing away from him, holding my head.

"Gandalf!" I heard him yell. Gandalf came in grumbling about Bilbo. "What is wrong with her?"

"She is suppressing her memories. Stop your suffering," Gandalf chastised. Shaking my head as the pain just intensified.

"No please make it stop," I sobbed. My vision blurred and I was once again seeing the dragon attacking. The nightmare played out like always but when the building fell a blinding light surrounded me. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear voices.

"She must survive. For the future events."

"She must mend in a peaceful era and regain her strength."

"Very well. Five years she must endure in another era. Her memories must be sealed for her safety. Until the time for her to return shall she no longer remember her past." The light faded and I was back in Bag End.

Breathing hard, feeling week I fell into his chest crying, those weren't nightmares they were my past.

"Wynn do you remember me?" Nodding looking into his eyes. His hands were on my face feeling his calloused hands that felt so familiar.

"I don't remember much but I do remember you, a dragon and a collapsing building." Looking down as he pushed my sleeves up revealing the scars from the fire. He traced the scars with his fingers.

"Everyone get some sleep, Gandalf may I speak too you?" Thorin stood pulling me with him. He kept his arm around my waist keeping me close to him. We went into the kitchen sitting at the table.

"What exactly happened to her the day that Smaug attacked Erebor?" Thorin asked the wizard.

"She died, well would have died if not for her being saved by the Valar." He explained looking at me.

"Why?" I asked looking at the wizard. "Why would they save me. Let alone send me to a different time and wipe my memory?" I slammed my first on the table. "Why didn't they just let me die?"

"My dear there shall be none of that. There is a reason that you have survived. For now let us get some rest for tomorrow starts our journey. The answer shall be revealed in due time. Now I bid you all a fond good night." He got up leaving Thorin and I alone in the kitchen.

We sat there for a while until I felt my head bob not realizing that I was falling asleep where I sat. He chuckled standing up pulling me with him. "You must be tired. Come let us be off to sleep. Gandalf is right." We went into the sitting room and found a spot to lay down. He laid down first, then waited for me to lay beside him. I didn't know if laying next to him would be alright.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be so close?" I asked. He grabbed my hand pulling me down into his chest.

"There is much for you to remember. Just for now sleep as I will protect you from now on." He whispered in my ear. Laying next to him my eyes began to droop. I felt safe in his arms, like I have always belonged in them. Breathing in his scent was easing me into a deep dreamless slumber.

A/N: Hello Summer here. I have had this story on my mind for a while now. I wanted to write a Thorin story and I wanted it to be a bit different. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter please leave a review. No flames but constructive criticism will be accepted. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
